


Maybe, Baby.

by DeeperShadowsOfRed (SheMovesInTheShadows)



Series: Fanciful Figments; Ed [2]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Light & Fluffy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/DeeperShadowsOfRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was yet another so called 'date'.<br/>But could it really be named that, seeing as you were destined, fast-tracked for 'friend-zone!'<br/>The terrible thing was you actually liked this guy.<br/>There was a such thing as being 'too ' nice.<br/>Huge difference between having manners relationship wise and disinterest.<br/>You couldn't figure out which box to put him in. It was puzzling!<br/>And anyway, enough friends surrounded you, didn't really need to add another.<br/>No matter how good looking and charming they might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Baby.

Pulling my scarf on tight I shuddered, yet another gust stormed in, barrelling past people entering through heavy double doors. Hearing the weather picking up outside and actually braving the elements were two completely different things. 

Maybe we should stay for another round or two. At least until it eased up. 

But glancing over at my date for the night, he wouldn't embrace that idea. Almost as soon as the pub started to fill up Ed had become distracted, now bordering on anxious. It was possible he harboured a secret phobia about crowds and confined spaces. Who knew?

These were still early days and we hadn't been exactly open about things like that yet. Preferring to keep any cracked parts to ourselves.

Only natural to paper up what we percieved as blemishes. At least until this proved to be something more than a few casual meetings. Couldn't bear your soul to every person who happened to cross roads with you. Sure fire way to get that immature trust broken to smitherines. 

I mean, the pure insanity of being chatted up in a coffee shop in the middle of the day aside, our relationship, if I could call it that, was 'complicated'. We communicated more by text and calls than in person. When we were face to face conversation was light and fun. He was a great guy, friendly, easy to get along with. 

But contrary to popular belief too many friends., was something I agreed with. Already had workmates, college acquaintances, buddies from school and 'extra curricular' activities alike. 

What could Ed be penciled in under? Besides a few flirty comments nothing much came out of our rendezvous. 

Which was a disastrous affair, I didn't want to be mates with him at all. Maybe if it was coupled with something else,but not 'just friends.' 

It was possible that he had second thoughts. Probably hadn't expected me to call. Then, I rationalized why give out his number at all in the first place. Coming out of the bistro I'd been caught on an off day. Work proving hectic, portfolio nowhere near acceptable standards for college. Stressed and it showed. Maybe this 'working girl' was being shoved into the buddy zone.

Cursing the effort I had put into tonight's wardrobe. Slightly over dressed compared to the other women here. Obviously trying too damn hard.

He had hinted that we'd be going to a comedy club. So I'd talked to Lisa, my best friend since preschool. We narrowed it down to two outfits. A rather fashion forward, snug fit playsuit, which she pointed out would be considered casual if I kept the make-up light and fun, threw on a pair of boots and scarf. 

But in my pre-date jitters I had chosen to go with number two. Distressed, low waisted jeans that had seen me through many excursions. Their narrow, drain pipe legs shoved into slouched ankle boots and a blouse. It looked nice in my bedroom mirror. Kinda hippie-esque. 

Pastel coloured blouse, one that had been a gift from previous Christmas. Not supposed to be an off the shoulder affair, but the thing kept slipping down. Clearly a size too big. Not that it bothered me too much. Gave more of a flow and swing. Not to mention hid parts of my body that caused some embarassment. Partial to the demon that is chocolate, few sins showed.

That was the least of my worries. Nothing could be physically changed now. If I was to be ready on time, hurrying was in order.

Not one of these girls subscribing to the 'keep him waiting' policy. I wasn't that brave.

He could easily get cheesed off and leave if such a stunt was pulled, doubtful considering his nature. But you never know. Preferred not to take any chances.

And besides I used to hate it when Niall ran late, leaving me standing like a spare part, sometimes for nearly an hour.

Giving my reflection a stern look,' forget that jerk. He's history.'

Lisa would do her nut if she knew he'd reared his ugly head. The guy had been the bane of my existence two years ago. Shouldn't be thinking of him now. Yet when I got anxious, his voice jumped in. Belittling every thing I did. Undermining it.

He had torn me to shreds emotion wise, making me believe I deserved no more than meager scraps of attention. Hating how the remnants of that time still snaked through to now. And I knew why, seeing his big sister earlier while out shopping brought everything exploding back. Flaming hell, could sure do without this today of all days.

Clearing my head by finishing up the dregs of wine from my glass. Preparing the finishing touches. Throwing on a chain and loosely clasping a lace head band through my hair. Voilà, done and done.

That was hours ago. Cuteness of my wardrobe choice flew out the window now. Should have gone with Lisa's preference, probably would have been warmer. Bracing myself for cold. 

"You set?" Ed asked, zipping up his coat and tapping the pockets, checking if he had everything, phone, keys, wallet. All safely tucked away. 

I nodded picking up my handbag. Giving it a quick shake to dislodge any dust clinging onto it. Originally placed between us on the chair arm, but somehow during the night it had fallen to the floor. Luckily it was locked tight and nothing had fallen free. No compact or womanly products stumbling out to embarrass me. For once things went my way, in that respect at least. 

It had been a nice date. Not one conducive to much talking except during brief intervals. The small pub was alive with old time Blues music. Small stage being used for comedy night. It was a few locals but they had been very good. Keeping us laughing with their skewed intake on politics and celebrities, life in general. 

When we arrived he had chosen a table obscured from the bar. In semi-shadows, far away from the little wooden set. It was made up with a single microphone stand. Dim lighting and cheery little place, I felt right at home. Yet another one of Eds unusual choice of venue.

Not that I minded. This particular red head was different, in an off beat, funky way. He was interesting and had a view on life which was suited to a much older man. Although prone to giggly bouts and a rather mischevious glint to sparkling blue eyes, I was left in no illusion for long. This was no seasoned man, but a gem barely out of teenhood. A see-saw balance that just worked well. Typically a lads, lad, with a touch of gentlemanly charm.

Something he must have learned from both of his parents. More than likely from years of observing how his father treated women, especially his mother.

It filled me with comfort, that maybe he wouldn't turn out to be an idiot or jerk. A couple of my sparce few exes were really horrendous once you got to know them. Didn't take much digging to unearth their true colours. Chauvinistic or possessive. I seemed to draw a certain type without even trying.

The night had gotten of to a questionable start.

Grinning nervously up at Ed," thanks." 

I scooped too long a fringe off my face. He had returned to the table, drinks in hand. Placing them down before attempting to take his seat. 

A tight squeeze, positioned here so close to the wall. Pulling in my chair, the countertop bit into my stomach allowing him to pass. Wafts of Cologne followed. Like he'd poured half the bottle on in haste. The smell sending my heart thumping wildly.

"No worries," he chuckled tentatively, avoiding my direct gaze, casting eyes to the stage instead as he sat," looks like they're about to start."

"Yeah," I agreed, sipping slowly, watching bodies clearing the small setup, adjusting the lighting accordingly," I think so."

After a brief silence daring to venture," anything new? Hows your week been?"

Shuffling uncomfortably, he cleared his throat," busy....."

More silence. Unprepared to present follow up information," well 'busy's good. I guess."

"Sorry, you know works just....," he shrugged, pursing lips together searching for words," best to leave there y'know?"

Sure. Feel the same sometimes," I agreed, slightly confused as to why he was so private. Kept almost everything to himself, never giving much away. All very cloak and dagger," Dont take this the wrong way, but it feels like I don't know anything about you." 

About to add, 'you could be an axe murderer,' my inner voice silenced that thought.

"Sure you do," he smiled winking. 

"Really....and whats that?" placing my elbows on the table, awaiting his answer. 

"I'm a guy," he joked," we like to keep to ourselves.. Adds some intrigue. You know like Bond?"

Shaking my head spluttering," as in James Bond!! Somehow you don't seem the 'international man of mystery' type." 

Throwing in some Air Quotes to punctuate the point. 

"Ouch, that offends, I'm hurt, really hurt," Ed grinned in response. Smooth talk helping him dodge a bullet about telling me any real details about his life.Besides his name and number there was nothing else. Unless you counted his quirky offen strange mannerisms as 'information.' 

He worked hard. Long hours, but never said what his job entailed. There was a Stuart he spoke of on a couple of occasions, but only as the man had rang him, interrupting our 'date'. Otherwise I don't think he'd have been mentioned. 

Ed, obviously, had parents, who he treasured lovingly and a brother who he talked of with certain pride. Plunging out of those racing thoughts, I rejoined our conversation. He was still looking at me in mock horror, as if my observation that he was no 007 was distasteful.

"Ah you'll get over it," nudging his arm playfully, blouse slipping from my shoulder. Leaving it bare. His orbs became  drawn to the exposed flesh inquisitively.Instantly feeling naked to the stare. Which was absolutely insane. It was only a blade after all. I had gone swimming in much less and not worried about baring skin.

Dots of embarrassment prickled along cheeks. Feeling burning pinkness dancing there. 

Pulling fabric hurriedly back into place, trying to act unaffected. An announcement crackled through the mic, that the first act was about to start. Ed averted attention elsewhere, running a hand through his hair, in a shy move. 

Unnerved slightly. Nudging resoponce out of mind. I had noticed his mouth open to say something, but it hung ajar in surprise before snapping shut.

Why, oh why didn't I listen to Lisa, weeping internally. This would have never happened with that structured playsuit she'd suggested.

It was a relief, being drawn to the stage instead of anything else. We relaxed and enjoyed the show.Drinks always on hand.  With a few chips thrown in for good measure. Trying to keep myself from becoming legless. Steadying stomach for more alcoholic onslaught. 

He wasn't impressed that I insisted on getting equal rounds in. But there was no way in hell I was letting him pay for everything. Even Stevens, that's how things should be. The only ones who got away with treating me every now and again were my brothers and Lisa. Only because it was understood that I'd do the same for them, whether they liked it or not.

My mom was the sole person who never permitted me to open my purse for any, and I mean Anything! Always pointing out that role of parent / child gave her the 'God given right' to take care of me. I loved her so much but the woman was stubborn, set in her ways. A trait that was acquired without realizing.

Throughout the night certain things knocked me off my stride. Eds arm catching mine as I passed over his pint safely. Preventing it spilling, while empty glasses were cleared from our table. His knee distractingly brushing against mine. Space being tight, we ended up crammed closer together than usual. 

And his smell, that intoxicating Hugo scent kept sucking me in. Enticing me to touch. Even though it had began to dull in strength, Smokey wafts remained. 

Catching stolen glances at Ed, during the performances I'd noticed that he'd allowed his facial hair to grow. Slight edges of ginger/blond stubble covering jaw and chin alike. A look that suited him. Made the man even more attractive, as if he actually needed that. 

Watching him double over laughing at something from the skit. Eyes watering with happiness. Colour lighting his face, pastel pinks played across cheeks. Telltale signs of being on his forth glass. The shade one attributed to enjoying one too many pints.

Pulse quickening, it hit me. Bang, slap to the face. Hard and breath catching at the same time. I really liked this guy. More than anyone in a long time. And the fact that he was taking things slow, even though it confused, borderline infuriated me, was a good thing. 

It gave this chance at total clarity. Bad boys, loud ones that demanded attention for all the wrong reasons had not been the right match so far. Maybe what was needed was common ground, friendship and an attraction. Who knew, but it intrigued me enough to want to find out.

"Christ," Ed swore, holding the door open for me, to exit the pub. We were almost taken clear off our feet. Winds strong and whippy. 

Only three seconds in the elements and I had to fight every fiber of my being not to dart back inside for shelter.

It was autumn. But the weather seemed strangely bitter. Taking a turn, giving insight to the kind of winter that laid ahead laid of us.

"Do you wanna grab a cab?" I said, voice getting caught up in the gale. Forcing him to strain closer just to hear. Shaking his head. We took in queue of people stood shaking by the corner Taxi Rank.

"No point, we'll be waiting forever. Lets just chance it."

I lived about twenty minutes from this street. And if worse came to worse he could always duck into my apartment and hang out, while a cab came for him. He had seen me to the door on every date so far, today was no exception.

"All right," instantly regretting my agreement. 

No more than two minutes later it started to rain. At least with the chill and wind you could still manage to walk happily. Just wrap cost tighter, brace yourself. But this was that fine mist. The kind that wasn't barrelling against you but soaked through to skin just the same. d pulled his hood forward sharply, quickening pace. I sped up too, wishing to be out of this sudden downpour. 

"Its not that bad," I ventured shakily, only for the intensity of the drops to increase tenfold. 

"Famous last words," he laughed. Seeing the funny side to the whole situation," you just had to go and jinx it!" 

"Typical, The curse of Ollie rides again,"words coming in splutters.

Battling to not have rainwater drown them out. Looking around hurriedly I tried to determine how far away from my block we were. 

Frog jumping into my ribs, Ed grabbed my hand tightly, pointing to an arched doorway of one of the old townhouse buildings. It was ample enough to get shelter. 

Come on," he urged, pulling me across puddle splattered road with him. Running and laughing, we tried to avoid spray back from passing car wheels. Little warmpth spreading, where his hand held mine. Enjoying the feeling of his simple gesture. 

Nearing the alcove, I could feel my footsteps slipping on the slick pathway. Bouncing pebbles of water dashing tarmac mercilessly. Everything turning fast into a waterworld 'Slip 'n' Slide'. 

Grips on the soles of my boots unable to get traction upon entering our desired shelter. The building had one of those ridiculous marblesque flooring outside it's doorway. Skidding off my feet, forced Ed to have to grip tighter. Needing both hands to steady me, so I didn't knock us both to the ground.

"Shit," cursing heatedly having to snappily right myself. Not the most ladylike language to come out with. Shock of going over on my ankle siderailed by his quick thinking. Detangling drenched scarf from where it had gotten velcroed to his jacket moments ago.

"Bloody hell,' he stammered shocked," didn't expect it to be a fucking ice rink over here......You ok?"

Thankful that he was experiencing the same surprise I was. Not afraid to show it either. 

I nodded assuring him," yeah fine." 

Finally squeeking his trainers to a halt, stabilising his balance. Once under heavy stonework, and standing safely. The elements were kept at bay. 

Able to catch a breath, clear of drinking rivers of rain. I wriggled my toes, certain that some water had gotten in somehow. The squelchy texture making me cringe.

"Maybe we should've just called a cab," taunting the suggestion his way. 

Ed looked at me for a moment, pulling down his soaked hood. Spikes of red hair twisted around all skewed from being covered. Small ginger curls that hadn't been so lucky stuck down his forehead. Rain slicking them there.  

Fighting the urge to push them off his face I smiled. He was just so cute. Cheeks flushed from the wind and our dash for cover. A red head Knight in shining armour.

"Maybe," he conceded, regarding the transport. We should have definitely waited, instead of getting drenched. still at least his half hearted agreement was better than arguing with me over who was right or wrong.

Leaning against the door, I brushed some of my own straggling hair off my face. Ed twisted his palm against mine, sending drumbeat racing in my ears. Forgetting that we were still holding hands. His fingers laced down and trough my own, listening to the rumba going on in my body I was suddenly nervous, keeping gaze downcast.

Ed took a step closer. Placing a sneakered foot on either side of my wet boots. Turning his body so it faced mine completely. His breath. Shallow and heated along cold flesh. I froze. Heart pumping madly in my chest with anxiety. What the hell was wrong with me?  

Here I was acting like some stricken fool, when the guy I had been fawning over in my head for weeks was close enough to touch. But he had paused too? 

Counting away the seconds, one Mississippi, two Mississippi. Taking a chance, meeting his eyes. The blue startling in how intensely deep they had become. Maybe it was the lack of light in this alcove. But they appeared darker.

Ed dropped his gaze to my mouth, leaning in. Eyelids fluttering shut, my stomach literally flipped. The lips that met mine were soft, inquisitive.

The kiss began as the lightest brush of skin on skin. Rain water having made our flesh wet, moisture moved along our mouths as they massaged each other. Caressing with smooth, fluid motions. His free hand went to my hip. Cupping it's curve. The grip steady but not hard. 

His tongue slicked a line, enticing my mouth to open. Which it did happily. An embarassing sound leaving me, taking seconds to realise I'd sighed. 

Placing a hand on his chest to steady myself. Our tongues explored, pushed, probed. Teasing against lips. Meshing together with inquisitive hunger.  

Almost dying when stubble brushed gently on my upper lip. The scratchiness a sublime one. Eds hand trembled slightly in mine. 

A cracked utterance working through his teeth. He eased up the pressure of our embrace. Going back to a much lighter tension. Retreating from my mouth.

Shivers zinged through me raggedly. Breath raged out of control, claiming both noses. Fighting for air as they meshed,  prodded one another out of the way.

This was intense. My whole body igniting to his, with just a kiss. But it was one of those embraces you didn't want to end.  So I twisted closer. Causing the grip he had on my waist to tighten, moving his torso back sharply. 

Had I? Was that? Confused by what I had, or possibly imagined feeling. He pulled slowly out of the embrace. Lips still parted invitingly. 

"Sorry," he stuttered, shoving tense fingers through his hair self consciously," I've wanted to, eh, do that for so long. There never seemed to be a right time."

Nervousness causing me to giggle," kinda thought that maybe you weren't 'interested', so you know...."

"Not interested," Ed said confused," are you kidding? Didn't want to scare you off that's all!"

"Either way. Was worth the wait," I replied, attempting to sound a lot more in control than I actually was. Body still shaky with racing veins. 

Together we walked though the slight drizzle that remained clinging onto the night air. Fighting to hold in joy bursting to escape from my core. 

Whenever I blinked I could still feel the sensation of his mouth. The taste of Eds lips lingering on mine. Id never had a kiss quite like that.

Obviously my first one, from years ago was embedded in my head. And would always be there. 

But nothing, no one thus far came close to that moment. The excitement and intensity, underscored by something more. A thing I couldn't explain properly in words if I lived to be a thousand.

What confronted me in those brief few seconds wasn't lust, having been led by that beast before. The calling card of craving desire an all too familiar one. 

No. This was deeper. Had we found a Ying/Yang balance? 

Connection of two pieces. Clogs clicking into place. Whether temporary or not, time would tell. 

That embrace opened up a whole new chapter of life. One I hoped to write with this red haired mystery man. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> © All Rights Reserved only on the characters/storylines of Olivia, Lisa and any/all subsequent 'created' characters. I do not know or am in any way affiliated to any of the real people used in this piece. I do not wish to bring discomfort or duress to them or their family/friends, by the way in which they have been portrayed. The writing does not reflect them or their personality. This story is purely fiction & should be treated as such.


End file.
